deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Update April 19th 2013
This is site bugs fixes and updates page that was posted on April 19th, 2013. News General *Image Adjustments and Cropping in deviantART muro (Beta Testers ) A new set of tools have been added to deviantART muro for Beta Testers, for even more options when creating and editing artwork! The tools added include a way to crop images and make various changes to color settings, including contrast, tint, and color temperature. These changes give you an even broader means of creating dynamic works of art! *The "My Journal" option when submitting a Journal has been renamed "Featured" for clarity and consistency. *Various pronouns across the site were made consistent. Many instances of "my" were removed or changed to "your". This includes changing "my.deviantart.com/..." URLs to just "deviantart.com/..." *Share buttons have been given a more prominent placement at the top of the deviation sidebar. Bugs fixes General *Uploading an image to the deviantID widget briefly stopped working. *There was an issue with adding files to Portfolio galleries. *The navigation calendar on the Daily Deviations page did not work properly. *Playback controls for deviantART muro redraws would not appear when browsing was set to zoomed in. *Some modals had incorrect backgrounds. *Clicking through pages on a deviant's Gallery would not always work. *Icons on the Manage Deviations page did not reflect the state of the deviation. *Sometimes ads would overlap modals when giving Points or purchasing Premium Content. *Some Group Galleries had display issues with some or all of their Gallery Folders. *The Edit pencil icon would not appear on thumbnails in a Group's Featured folder. *A very small number of thumbnails would display smaller than intended, resulting in a slight upscaling. *+Watching deviants from the Manage Friends page did not always work. *When setting up or editing one's Porfolio, removing an image from one gallery and adding it to another caused a duplicate error. *Attempting to remove items from one's Wishlist did not work. *Help information for portfolio domain settings was incorrect *Motion Book deviations would appear twice when browsing. *Some Premium Membership notifications would display on Group widgets. deviantART muro *Partially transparent images made with DeviantArt muro were incorrectly shown with a shadow once saved to Sta.sh or submitted to deviantART. *In some conditions, the "Watch Redraw" button would not work properly. *When viewing a Redraw in Artist View, there were visual issues with some of the buttons. *When resizing a Chrome browser window with deviantART muro open, a bug in the browser would make the checkerboard transparency background become mis-aligned. Sta.sh / Submit *When editing an item in Sta.sh, unchecking "download" in the publication settings no longer hides the downloads statistics of the sta.sh item. *Changing Premium Content settings after publishing a deviation would only work if the price was changed to something other than the default. *A saved Sta.sh item could be submitted to a locked category if the category settings had been saved before the category was locked. *A watermark would sometimes appear on a deviation submitted at original size. Sta.sh Writer *It was possible for the thumbnail adjust buttons to not appear, if the thumbnail was hovered over immediately after being added to Writer. *Drawing on an image in DeviantArt muro and then returning to Sta.sh Writer would hide the resize handles for that image until you reloaded the page or switched it to a thumbnail and back. *When leaving a comment in Sta.sh, dragging a file onto that Sta.sh item's page would cause an error if done before the sidebar opened. *Dragging images around inside of a Writer document would turn them into links in Chrome 26+ on OSX only. *Improvements were made to the HTML allowed when leaving comments in Sta.sh. *Sta.sh comments can now be submitted by pressing ctrl+enter (command+enter, for Mac). *Emoticons sidebar will now say "No matches" if there are no results, instead of remaining blank. *When leaving comments in Sta.sh, opening two replies and then closing the first one would cause an error. *Improvements were made to Writer's ability to translate pasted text into formatting that is allowed on deviantART. *Thumbnails for Motion Book deviations would appear broken in Writer documents until submitted. *Pressing arrow keys could result in the page scrolling even when Writer had focus. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013